


atlantic

by hyaci



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyaci/pseuds/hyaci
Summary: Her painting is not excellent, but it’s complete, and it’s hers.Hers, and it's blue.
Relationships: Azura/Elina (Barbie Fairytopia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	atlantic

Blue.

The paints wet and waiting on Elina’s leaf palette run across and loop through a generous range of blues, some soft and mellow, others strong and dark; all strikingly beautiful. All blue — the remarkable colour of sadness.

_Azura sits across from her, hands folded elegantly in her lap, utterly still._ _She smiles, encouraging where Elina’s brush has become so hesitant just before its final strokes._

Yet the blues on her canvas bring to her face nothing less than a gentle smile, and she has to wonder if perhaps its melancholy reputation were misjudged all along.

Perhaps blue is not so dreary.

_Her painting is not excellent, but it’s complete, and it’s hers._

_Hers, and it's blue._

Perhaps, instead, blue is a vial — transparent and clean and healing, sometimes empty and white and smiling; other times brim-filled and saturated, with sorrow, and corked and tucked away on rainy days.

Perhaps it is a considerate lover, stripping Elina of her worries and selflessly allowing them to wash away into blue, leaving only the kindest feeling behind.

Perhaps it is Azura, who beams up at her now with a sun ray smile, who stands and reaches for her tired hands, rubs them comfortingly between hers and asks, gently, eyes bright and excited where her voice stays even, if she may see the final piece.

_She declares she adores it, and Elina's heart positively sings._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
